


8 Years

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	8 Years

Getting roommates wasn’t the hard part. It was keeping roommates that was. Sure, you’d lived in the same apartment for the past few years, which sounded almost impressive. However, when asked how you afforded it, and mentioned roommates, it neared insane. At first most people thought you meant one or two.

Nope.

More like 12. _In three years_. It wasn’t like you were a bad roommate…just a bit weird. When you were 16, your life changed forever.

* * *

_Your eyes were wide and full of fear, tears streaming down your face as you stared into the eyes of your attacker. His strong hand covered your mouth, a sick smirk formed on his face. As he opened his mouth, you whimpered in fright, shaking. His teeth changed right before your very eyes._

_Screwing your eyes shut, you prepared yourself for the worst, but it never came. Instead, his hand left your mouth, and his body was no longer pinning yours to the wall. Daring to open your eyes, you saw a rugged, older man standing there, a bloody machete gripped tight._

_His eyes were hard, but you still felt safe with him. You looked down to the now beheaded body and your eyes rolled back as you hit the ground- hard._

* * *

_A deep chuckle reached your ear as you came to. “About time, sweetheart.” He grinned when your eyes met his brown ones._

_“What happened?” You asked quietly._

_And so, he told you everything, and something told you to believe him. You hung on every single word, never butting in, and when he was done, he answered everything you asked. His eyes told you even he didn’t know why he was laying it all out._

_You’d drifted back asleep, and that was the last time you’d seen him. You always wondered what happened to him._

* * *

Stretching your arms above your head, your sleep tank rode up slightly. You didn’t bother with anything besides underwear for your bottoms, not caring who saw them. Hell, it covered more than your bathing suit!

Your bare feet carried you into the kitchen were you were greeted with a mostly naked male, making you smirk. His back was to you, so your eyes traveled over him, enjoying how his boxers fit. Turning to the fridge, you pulled it open and tilted your head to the side as you debated what you wanted.

* * *

John had been making breakfast when he heard the door open and turned, expecting his partner from the night before. However, he had to do a double take at who he saw. “Holy shit, Y/N?” His eyes took you in. It’d been a good 8 years since he’d seen you, but he remembered you. You’d been so eager to learn about hunting, but not actually hunt.

Hearing his voice, you looked over at him. You’d found him handsome way back when, but as a teenager, that meant nothing. Now, here he was, after a night with your roommate. Smirking, you shut the fridge and put your hand on your barely clothed hip. “That’s a face I’d be happy to sit on.” You greeted him, biting your lip.

He chuckled, moving closer as he crossed his arms over his chest. “See, I don’t think your friend would like that very much.”

“See, she’s not my friend. She’s been my roommate maybe two months.” You told him boldly. “Give it another month and she’ll be running for the hills. They all do.” You shrugged.

“Should I be worried?” He teased.

You laughed, shaking your head. “Proud, actually.” He cocked an eyebrow at that. “They think I’m crazy.” You whispered. “I take precautions like you told me. You try to tell me to any normal person that that wouldn’t raise a red flag.”

John nodded. “You’re right.” He agreed. “So, then I guess it wouldn’t be breaking the friendship code if I ask you out for dinner, and have you for dessert after?” He grinned, enjoying how easy it was to talk to you.

“I don’t know….” You pretended to think. “You gonna vanish on me again for 8 years?” Your eyes were on his.

– 2 years later –

“Dad? You couldn’t just say ‘I met someone, fell in love, and got out’? You had to say everything else?” Dean gave him a ‘really?’ look, making you laugh.

“Hey, you brought your girlfriend over.” You smirked. “It’s his job to make things embarrassing on you.” Your daughter reached forward, making grabby hands at Dean. “Looks like someone wants their big brother.”

He caved, melting for the 8 month old. “Come here, kiddo.” He smiled, taking her from you. “At least you’ll have me and Sammy to hide you from dad.” He tickled her stomach. “Speaking of, let’s go find him and the others.”

You watched him get up and walk away before turning to John. “Still true, Mr. Winchester.” You smirked.

“What’s that, Mrs. Winchester?” He asked, sipping his beer.

“That’s a face I’d be happy to sit on.” You told him.

He chuckled. “How about we make it through the reception first.” John winked. “Well, congratulations.” He smirked, making you raise an eyebrow. “Hey, I’m the longest roommate you’ve ever had, baby girl.” He teased. “I think a congrats is in order on that one.”

“The crazy congradulating the crazy?” You teased back. “Nice.” Hearing the song change, you stood up. “Are you gonna dance with your wife, or should I got embarrass one of my step-sons?”

John threw his head back and laughed at how you said that. “I don’t know….” He pretended to think. “You gonna steal the eldest away from our daughter? Because she’s got him wrapped around her tiny finger.”

You looked over to see him ‘dancing’ with her and chuckled. “I think I’ll let her keep him for now. Afterall, he’s the one who gets to babysit her for a week while we’re gone. Gotta let her get those cute points in before he’s changing diapers.”

He got up and wrapped his arms around your waist from behind. “So, let’s go dance, baby girl.”


End file.
